legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Mhina and Kion's Wedding
“Today, we are not only here to celebrate Likizo ya Mvua, but also the union of Kion and Mhina. Though they come from different backgrounds, Kion and Mhina have proven their love for each other, and their union has been approved by the Spirits of the Past.” ―Rafiki Mhina and Kion’s Wedding is an event in which Kion takes Mhina as his mate. It takes place at Pride Rock. Background The Question After helping deciding for him and his family to vist pride rock for Likizo ya mvua. Mhina and kion finally get sometime to spend with one another. While they was spending time with their family, mhina was about to tell kion that he's sorry he couldn't get him a gift for Likizo ya Mvua. When kion asks mhina to be his mate, to mhina and the rest of the pride's Surprise. At first mhina didn't know what to say but eventually he decides to marry Kion. The Wedding As Kion and Mhina padded out of the den, Kiara rushed to join them. “Everyone’s gathered. Rafiki just arrived.” Kiara said. Kion and Mhina exchanged a glance. “Are you ready?” Kion asked. “Always.” Mhina said. He watched as Rafiki approached. “I’m so glad to be here today to perform this ceremony.” Rafiki said warmly. “We’re glad too, Rafiki.” Kion said. Rafiki stepped forward, and gazed at the assembled animals. “Today, we are not only here to celebrate Likizo ya Mvua, but also the union of Kion and Mhina. Though they come from different backgrounds, Kion and Mhina have proven their love for each other, and their union has been approved by the Spirits of the Past.” Rafiki said. His expression softened as Kion and Mhina moved forward to stand in front of him. “It is my great honor and pleasure to pronounce these two young ones as mates.” Rafiki said. As the animals cheered, Kion leaned towards Mhina. “We’re going to make a great team, Hina.” Kion said. Mhina chuckled. He leaned over, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. “We already do. Are you ready?” Mhina answered. Kion nodded. “Yes, I am.” Kion said. He watched as Kiara moved forward. “I’m so proud of you both.” Kiara said. “Thanks, Kiara.” Kion said. Nguruma moved forward, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. Simba and Nala moved forward. “We’re very happy for you both.” Simba said warmly. He rubbed a paw against Kion’s cheek. “Thanks, Dad.” Kion said. Simba knelt down, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. “I love you, son.” Simba said. “I love you too.” Kion said. New members of the Family Sapphire moved forward, closely followed by Ushindi, Malkia, Uhuro, Uzima, and Kabili. “Congratulations, darling.” Sapphire said, as she nuzzled Mhina. “Thanks, Aunt Sapphire.” Mhina said. Sapphire moved over, and nuzzled Kion. “I’m honored to call you my nephew, Kion.” Sapphire said. Kion’s expression softened. “Thank you, Sapphire.” Kion said. Ushindi cleared his throat. “We’re happy for you two. You’ve earned this.” Ushindi said. “Thanks, son.” Mhina said. Malkia moved forward, and nuzzled Kion’s cheek. “We love you, Daddy.” Malkia said. “I love all of you.” Kion said. He chuckled as Marigold bounded towards Sapphire. “Will you tell me a story later?” Marigold said. Sapphire’s expression softened. “Of course, little one.” Sapphire said. Marigold’s expression brightened as she caught sight of Fuli, who was standing behind Kion. Simba moved forward, and cleared his throat. “We’re honored to have Sapphire, Ushindi, Kabili, Uhuro, Uzima, and Malkia join our pride and our family.” Simba said loudly. The animals cheered, and Kion leaned towards Mhina. “I love you.” Kion said. “I love you too.” Mhina said. Participants * Pridelanders ** Kopa and Malka ** Bunga ** Binga ** Fuli ** Beshte ** Ono ** Azaad ** Ushindi ** Anga ** Varya ** Kopa and Malka's Parents ** Jasiri ** Janja ** Basi ** Ma Tembo * Simba's Pride ** Simba ** Nala ** Kovu ** Kiara ** Leo ** Nguruma ** Clea ** Denahi ** Koda ** Kenai ** Kia ** Nita ** Marigold ** Chumvi ** Kula ** Tojo ** Na'Zyia ** Vitani ** Ushindi ** Uhuro ** Malkia ** Kabili ** Uzima * Kogsi Pride ** Ajani ** Ayo ** Kicheko ** Tatu ** Auni ** Sapphire ** Hawla * Night Pride ** Rani ** Kingiza ** Baliyo ** Surak ** Nirmala ** Janna * Sokwe's Troop ** Sokwe ** Majinuni ** Hafifu ** Shujaa * Rafiki * Makini * Arifa * Kitendo * Fikiri Trivia Category:Events